


Oh So Beautifully

by wh0rebin



Series: Baby Soobie [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Bottom Choi Soobin, Cause Soobin's a Slut, Cock Slut Soobin, Cute Choi Soobin, Degradation, Dominant Top Choi Yeonjun, Enemies to Lovers, For Yeonjun's Cock wbk, I don't even know if this has a plot but yeah, Idol Choi Soobin, Idol Choi Yeonjun, It's all good in the end I promise, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rivalry, Sad Choi Soobin, Slut Shaming, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Soobin is a WHORE, Submissive Bottom Choi Soobin, Top Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, YEONBIN PORN, Yall already know I stick to that, Yeonjun humungous schlong, kind of, only for a little while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh0rebin/pseuds/wh0rebin
Summary: Soobin debuted with flying colors, sold well, charted well, got views. Heck- he even beat the oh so famous Choi Yeonjun. Starting their childish Idol rivalry.One night, during this year's end of the year award show, they came face to face, fighting for Artist of the Year. Somehow, Soobin's got Yeonjun fuming, ending him up bent over and pounded against the changing room's mirror.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Baby Soobie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087871
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159





	Oh So Beautifully

Soobin never knew when the rivalry actually started. Maybe after his oh so perfect debut. When he scored two-hundred thousand album sales in his first week, beating Yeonjun’s personal record of one-hundred-ninety album sales? Maybe. 

Or when he attained twenty-nine million views in under twenty-four hours, yet again- beating Yeonjun’s personal record of twenty-six million. Well, kind of? Okay he wasn’t bragging but that’s a lie he was definitely bragging.

They had first met when they promoted together in SBS. Soobin had been waiting backstage, aweing as Yeonjun performed, cheeks blossomed into a fine pink thinking;  _ I can never do that. _

He had been excited to meet the older, arms behind his back as he waited backstage, blaring the kindest smile he could ever muster. 

With a slight stutter on his step, he walked forward towards the one-month senior and said;

“Hi Hyung!”

And you know what Yeonjun did? He rolled his fucking eyes. He  _ rolled _ his eyes. Talk about rude.

To say Soobin became disappointed was an understatement, he went home with a heavy heart, even though he brought home a trophy due to his beloved fans. 

A few ice cream boxes later and he was fine, saying to himself that he  _ didn’t care _ . He had a career of his own now, he had fans, money, everything Yeonjun had. 

With one thought in mind, he went to sleep with a determined smile.  _ I’ll show you. _

“Yeonjun-Hyung is coming tonight.”

_ A year later.  _ Beomgyu speaks up, smirking as he takes a sip of his wine. The strong taste pouring down his throat causing his skin to prickle. Soobin only scoffs, takes a moment to down his own drink before answering;

“Yeah, so?”

Nonchalant. Tone boring. Beomgyu rose a brow, leaning against the bar’s island as he gestured to the bartender for another glass. Beomgyu was another soloist who debuted a few months after Soobin. Both in the same label, very good friends.

“Aren’t you like- rivals or something?”

Soobin snorts, eyes raking all over the bar that echoed clinks and clanks of utensils as many familiar artists downed and enjoyed their night, getting ready for the boring end of the year award show scheduled later this evening.

“So?”

Soobin’s voice is quiet. Because to be honest, he  _ doesn’t care _ . He doesn’t care at all. The elder has been too much of a prick his whole career that Soobin had stopped caring and instead focused solely on making music. 

“Oh my God you’re so boring!”

Beomgyu whines, puffing his lips into a pout. Soobin only chuckles, takes another sip. The time is slow, the night is boring. Garlic and spices wafted through the air, Soobin holds his tummy. He’s still so full though.

“I heard you were nominated for a Daesang?”

Beomgyu yet again tries to spark another conversation. Soobin finally looks at him, eyes dancing with interest, a small arrogant smirk forming at the corner of his lips. Beomgyu rolls his eyes, muttering a; “ _ Bastard.” _

“Yeah, artist of the year award.”

Soobin replied, dismissing the insult. Beomgyu nodded, swirling his cup that held deep shades of purples and blacks.  _ Yeonjun’s nominated in that category too. _ He wants to say, halting as soon as the words hit the tip of his tongue.

Beomgyu had to admit, there’s a spark of jealousy scintillating inside him, although lets it slide, these kinds of shows were rigged anyway.

“Damn. Well- you deserve it mate.”

Soobin scrunches at the pet name, although couldn’t help but let his heart tingle with pure excitement and pride. He did deserve it, he had over three comebacks with one full album and two mini albums, released two special singles for an anime opening and a drama. 

He was expecting to win, and that insolent Choi Yeonjun wasn’t going to stop him.

Arriving at the award show. Soobin walks down the red carpet, clad in a fine pearl-white suit. Steps strong, confident, he bores through the camera, poses, smiles and waves at a few guests. Everyone was shouting for his attention, and he loves it.

He waved goodbye, let another artist have the spotlight. And as if it was (unfortunate) fate, Choi Yeonjun stepped into the line, clad in a dazzling black leather suit that hugged his muscular frame oh so perfectly, his shirt ripped, exposing his collar, pink hair gelled to the side, everyone was drooling. He looked absolutely mouth-watering. And Soobin rolled his eyes.

Yeonjun’s down right incredibly sexy with his sharp feline-eyes, packed muscles evident - reminiscent of all his work-out sessions - his thick full lips always raised into a shit-eating smirk.

So yeah maybe Soobin was maybe just a  _ tiny _ bit thirsting over him. But as always, he shrugged these thoughts, because again-  _ he didn’t care _ .

They meet face to face, and Yeonjun smiles a coy grin seeing Soobin’s slightly flushed cheeks as the latter examines Yeonjun’s fit. 

The air was suffocating, both tried not to scowl in each other’s presence as they walked side by side towards the event hall. Yeonjun turns his head towards the taller. Smile as fake as a carbon copy of a Gucci purse.

“Let’s have a fun night, right Choi Soobin?”

Yeonjun’s voice drips with something, it’s pure  _ annoyance _ , Soobin can tell. The latter smiled back, oh so incredibly  _ fake _ . 

“Definitely, knowing that Daesang is as good as mine.”

Yeonjun scoffs, he wants to punch the other’s gut. Ruin him in many ways possible. He refrains, instead hooks an arm around Soobin’s slightly taller frame, leaning towards his ear to whisper;

“Oh we’ll see.”

Before teasingly sending a two-eyed wink and trotting off. Soobin tries not to squirm, the other’s hot breath annoyingly lingering at the side of his neck. He shakes his head, takes a deep sigh. He hopes he actually  _ does _ win tonight.

The event starts, and he sits on his assigned spot, taps his fingers against his kneecaps as he patiently watches the other idol’s performances. In front of him was Yeonjun, expression blank and cold. As always.

Soobin wonders; _ Why must this rivalry? _ Maybe because Soobin was just too fucking good. He chuckled to himself, he’s built quite a big ego during his career.

And finally, the grand awarding for the Daesang. Soobin fixed his posture, tangled his fingers together and tapped his foot against the floors, he licked his lips as the sight of the host opening the navy envelope containing the winner.  _ Please Please Please _

“And the artist of the year award goes too…”

There’s a halt, and everyone whines.

_ “Choi Soobin!” _

The crowd erupts into screams and claps and Soobin smiles as the camera turns to capture his reaction. His eyes crinkle into crescents. 

He stood up, bowed, and made his way towards the stage. Adrenaline coursed through him, many emotions all at once. Too much to handle. He stands in the middle of the stage, eyes raking all over the crowd, he prevents a conceited smirk at the sight before him.

He absolutely loved how Yeonjun clenched his jaw and looked away as he spoke his speech. Soobin gripped the award as he smiled and waved at the camera, yelling a bunch of thank-yous towards his beloved fans.

Soobin walks off the stage, and he smirks towards Yeonjun before disappearing behind the curtains. With a defeated scoff Yeonjun stands up, follows him.

“H-Holy fuck!”

Soobin isn’t sure how it ended up like this. Just a second ago they were glaring and sputtering out insults at each other, then the next minute both are kissing. Ending Soobin bent over and pounded by none other than Yeonjun himself. 

“S-Slow down! S-Shit!”

Both are present in the changing room, Soobin bent in front of the mirror, their pants removed. Yeonjun ignores the other’s pleads, simply gripping the other’s exposed waist as he rams into the taller’s sweet hole.

Yeonjun slithers a hand towards Soobin’s throat and applies an iron-like grip. He glared at Soobin’s reflection, locking their gazes together as he continued to propel his hips, motions rough, fast. It caused a sense of pleasure and pain to blossom throughout Soobin’s body.

“Slow down? For a whore like you?”

Yeonjun rasps, tone crisp and mocking, it caused Soobin to squeal, to gasp and buck his hips as Yeonjun effortlessly filled him up to the brim, his fat cock painfully stretching Soobin’s rim and oh so fucking  _ painfully _ widening his walls.

“Look at you.”

Soobin’s eyes were hooded, his throat vibrating with a sinful moan as he gazes himself in the mirror, his body moves along with Yeonjun’s thrusts, his own cock uselessly slapping against his thigh, the corner of his lips dribbling with drool, eyes blood-shot, hair messy.

So fucking  _ wrecked _ . Just how Yeonjun wanted him to be.

“Not even fighting me? Too much of a slut for cock?”

That’s somewhat true, Soobin notes.  _ Maybe _ winning wasn’t the only thing he was expecting today. 

“Fuck w-why are you slowing down- I take it back!”

Yeonjun hips were teasing, thrusts now so fucking slow, cock painfully slipping past Soobin’s rim and thrusting back into him like Yoenjun had been paused every damn second. Soobin whines. Legs shaking, he pushes himself to take more of Yeonjun’s girth. Yeonjun laughs.

“Knew it.”

Yeonjun sneers, pulling the other by the throat, leaning in to once again whisper beside his ear.

“Beg for it.”   


Soobin trembles, shakes in pure bliss. Sobs and wails, desperate to chase the climax of their little fiesta. 

“P-Please…”

As much as he hates to admit it. He fucking wants this. The hatred for each other that burned inside their hearts, now turned to nothing but a feeling of pure lust and want. 

“F-Fuck me J-Junnie. P-please.”

And Yeonjun hums. Satisfied.

“With pleasure baby.”

_ Baby.  _ It electrifies Soobin’s veins, sends him into another state of pure satisfaction. Yeonjun heartily bucks his hips and roughly shoves his cock deep inside the taller’s creamy wet hole. Fucking the other fast and full.

The white lamp above them dangles. It wasn’t an earthquake; it’s just that Yeonjun is oh so fucking strong that Soobin can’t help but wither and beg. They dip into the moment of each other, desperately grinding and moaning into each other’s ears.

Soobin’s muscle tense, his eyebrows knit, his toes curl, and he finally whispers; “I-I’m gonna come.” before his slit erupts into an explosion of creamy white load, messily dropping to the floor like an endless waterfall. 

At the sight, Yeonjun hastily pulls out with a grunt, wrapping a hand around his girth and pumping his pulsing length. Until finally; he’s releasing too, spilling his seed all over his palm with a broken moan.

“F-Fuck-”   


Yeonjun curses, gritting his teeth as he milks himself empty. Soobin whines, his hole clenching around open air, his knees buck, and he falls to the ground, Yeonjun effortlessly catching his weight, huffing.

“You’re fucking heavy.”

At that, Soobin giggles, genuinely for the first time around the older. Yeonjun rests both of their bodies on the floor, dirty, sticky, yet both don’t care.

“It looks like you’re limp dancing today Choi Soobin.”

Soobin looks to the side, still hazy and tired. And Yeonjun smiles fondly. Oh so Beautifully.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments are highly appreciated 💖


End file.
